Revelaciones
by Ayumi Aphan
Summary: La historia se da durante el tiempo vacacional en el cual Mimi se encuentra de visita en Japón de nuevo. Ahí se dan a conocer muchos secretos, propuestas y los personajes principales se abren para mostrar sus sentimientos.FINALLYCAP10!
1. Chapter 1

**Revelaciones**

**Capítulo 1. - '' Lo siento, ya la había olvidado! ''  
**  
Odaiba, Japón…

Esta historia comienza 5 años después de la primera aventura que hasta ahora les parecía increíble, a pesar de que ya se había dado 2 veces, parecía ser solo un sueño.

Taichi Yagami fue quien antes impulsaba a los demás niños a luchar por un bien, y al parecer ahora lo seguía haciendo. Yamatto Ishida, con quien mantuvo bastantes peleas en su infancia era ahora su mejor amigo a pesar de todo.

Los dos se encontraban una tarde después del colegio en la habitación de Koushirou Izumi, hablando sobre algo que para esa juventud parecía importante.

Yamatto había comenzado con una banda musical, la cual había tenido éxito.

Pero pronto se daría un gran concurso en el cual se decidiría la mejor banda, quien ganaría la grabación de un disco y el lanzamiento internacional, entonces los jóvenes se encontraban formulando un plan para lograr el triunfo.

- Definitivamente tenemos que ganar este concurso, es una gran oportunidad para la banda.- Comentó el chico de cabellera rubia, quien en ese tiempo era codiciado por muchas chicas.- Pero sin embargo, no tengo ninguna idea de cómo lograr una actuación espectacular…

- ¿Qué tal luces de colores y humo? - Propuso Taichi.- Izzy se podría encargar de eso¿no?-

- Si, si podría, pero ¿qué opinas Yamatto?- Preguntó Koushirou.

- Es buena idea pero busco algo más llamativo y original.. Algo diferente que a las otras bandas no se les ocurra.-

- Podrías hacer publicidad, bueno, tu eres muy popular, así que muchos te harán caso.- Sugirió Taichi.

- ¡Ya sé! - Dijo Koushirou sorpresivamente despues de haber pensado tanto.- ¿Qué tal un dueto con alguna persona con una buena voz?-

- ¡Hey! No es mala idea, Izzy.- Afirmó Taichi.- Y si es femenina llamará más la atención.

- Tienen razón, pero no conozco una buena voz, mucho menos femenina… ¿Alguna idea?-

- Femenina… cantante.. - Susurró Koushirou para sí mismo.- Femenina! Claro!, Taichi, haz dado en el blanco, y ya sé quien puede ayudar.-

- ¿Quién? - Preguntaron Taichi y Yamatto al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Recuerdan a Mimi Tachikawa, no?- Preguntó.- Pues ella tiene una voz excepcional que caería muy bien con la de Yamatto…

- Ah! Creo que ya recuerdo quién es.. - Dijo Yamatto.

- Je, ya me había olvidado de ella, y es verdad que canta muy bien, pero ¿Qué no se fue a América o algo así? - Preguntó Taichi.

- Sí. Pero el concurso es en 3 semanas y las vacaciones en EUA son la proxima semana, y lo más probable es que como cada año, venga a visitar Japón.- Dijo Koushirou.

- Pero yo casi no me llevé nunca con ella¿cómo le propongo eso?- Preguntó Yamatto.

- Pues solo es cuestión de que platiquen un poco, bueno eso no es problema para ti, eres demasiado social, No te preocupes!- Dijo seguro Taichi.

- De acuerdo.. ¿Y que día viene, Izzy?-

- El próximo martes, según el e-mail que me mandó ayer, por cierto.- Contestó.

Y así los chicos formularon el plan para ese concurso tan importante para Yamatto y su banda.

El martes llegó muy rapido. Así que varios de los chicos se preparaban para la llegada de esta exótica chica. Miyako y Hikari platicaban rumbo al encuentro con el resto del grupo:

- Mimi se quedará en tu casa otra vez?.- Preguntó Hikari.

- No, parece que ahora viene con su familia y rentarán un cuarto en un hotel.- Contestó.

- Ah, ya veo…

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Es que Mimi me cae muy bien y bueno, como ella sabe de muchas cosas, y yo no tengo una hermana mayor… pues me gustaría convivir más con ella… - Dijo Hikari.

- Oh, bueno Mimi me agradó muchisimo desde que la conocí, y creo que tienes suerte de conocerla desde la infancia.

- Lo cierto es que nunca había convivido mucho con ella pues antes ella no era como es ahora, y mi hermano me lo comentó muchas veces. Decía que era fastidiosamente presumida y chiquiada…

- Pues yo creo que ha cambiado mucho si es que realmente era así- la defendió Miyako.

- Si, si ha cambiado, pero no te molestes por lo que dije, bueno porque realmente lo dijo mi hermano.

- Pues tu hermano está equivocado. Creo que al principio ella puede parecer así, pero en el fondo ella es una muy buena persona y se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, quizás Tai debería conocerla más antes de decir esas cosas.

Hikari y Miyako siguieron hablando sobre ese tema, pero pronto llegaron al punto de reunión. Ahí aguardaban Sora, Daisuke, Yamatto, TK, Koushirou y Cody, quienes además de ellas irían a recibir a su amiga.

- Hikari.. ¿Dónde está tu hermano, no va a venir? - Preguntó Koushirou.

- No lo sé. Dijo que tenía un partido de futbol y que a lo mejor no podría llegar.- Contestó.

- Mmm… bueno, que descortesía.- Dijo Daisuke.- No creí que siendo el líder puede hacer algo así.-

- Bueno.. Esque parece que no le agrada mucho, pero aun así si no hubiera tenido un partido de futbol, si hubiera venido, ustedes entienden… es su vida- Dijo Hikari.

A lo lejos se oyó una voz diciendo:

- Lamento la tardanza!.

- Vaya! Miren todos.. - Dijo Sora alegremente.- Superior Joe ha venido también!.

- Si, al fin si pude venir, quiero saludar a Mimi.. - Dijo.

- Increíble, solo faltó Taichi. - Comentó Koushirou…

Cuando llegó Mimi Tachikawa con su padre y su madre, la chica corrió hacia su grupo de amigos para saludarlos y agradecerles su presencia. Inmediatamente notó la presencia de Joe Kido, quien fue uno de sus mejores amigos en su infancia.

- Superior Joe!!!!- Gritó felizmente. - Que sorpresa!, No creí que pudieras venir.- Y diciendo esto lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué tal, Mimi?, La verdad yo tampoco creí que pudiera venir, ja, pero al fin si pude- Contestó.

Pero además de eso, Mimi notó una ausencia…

- Oigan, aquí falta alguien…- Dijo.

- Si, Taichi… - Contestó Hikari.- No pudo venir porque tenía algo importante que hacer y…

- ¡Qué mala educación!- Dijo su madre entrometiéndose en la conversación.- Mi hija vino desde muy lejos para visitarlos y a ese jovencito no le importa su llegada..

- No es eso mamá. Seguramente si tenia algo importante que hacer… pero la mayoría de mis amigos vino así que me siento felíz- Dijo Mimi sonriendo para poder sacar a su madre de esa plática.- Bueno, papá, mamá… me voy con mis amigos, esperenme en el hotel, si? -

Los padres de la chica se fueron al hotel y ella se quedó con su grupo de amigos, quienes decidieron ir a buscar a Taichi al campo de futbol.

_Ayumi: Bueno esto es el inicio de esta historia, ojalá les agrade o.O para poder continuarla n.nU.  
A lo mejor les parece aburrido el inicio pero estará llena de situaciones amorosas, amistosas y revelaciones, como el título del Fic lo dice.  
So.. gracias por leer n.n espero comentarios._


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelaciones   
Capítulo 2- " Comportamiento extraño "  
**

El grupo llegó al lugar con la intención de poder ver el partido pero ya se había acabado hace apenas unos minutos.

- ¡Heey, Tai! - Le grito Yamatto.- ¿Cómo quedaron?-

- Pues bien, ¿Qué esperabas? - Contestó el chico lleno de tierra y sudor.-

- Así que… tenía algo muy importante que hacer eh?.- Pensó Mimi.- ¡Taichi-Kun!- le dijo.-

Te daría un abrazo y un beso, pero… pues estás… algo sucio, pero aun asi me alegra verte- Afirmó con una sonrisa.

- Jeje, lo siento.- Contestó algo avergonzado.- Y tambien lamento no haber podido ir a recibirte… y no te preocupes por el abrazo… me alegra verte también.- Dijo arrepintiéndose de no haber ido a recibirla.-

- No te preocupes, estoy muy felíz de verte, bueno a todos! Los extraño mucho, chicos- Dijo la chica.

- Y bueno, ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?- Preguntó Tai.

- No lo sé… No sé cual sea su plan, pero ojalá se diviertan, chicos.- Dijo Joe.

- ¿Acaso no nos acompañarás, Superior Joe?.- Preguntó Mimi.

- No, lo siento. Solo vine a recibirte y saludarte, pero por hoy no los puedo acompañar más, tengo que irme.

- Uh.. Que mal.- Contestó la chica con cara de tristeza.- Bueno, nos vemos otro día.- Sonrió.

- Adios muchachos!- Dijo Joe mientras se iba.

- Adios! - Contestaron todos.

…

….

- Y bien?.. Ahora que sigue?.- Preguntó Sora.

- Mmm.. No les gustaría ir a ver el ensayo de la banda.? - Preguntó Yamatto.

- ¿Tienes una banda?.- Contestó en modo de pregunta Mimi.

- Si, y tenemos que ensayar porque se acerca un concurso importante. Por cierto, Mimi, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?.-

- Creo que 2 semanas, solamente.. - Contestó.

- Dos Semanas!?- Dijo el chico rubio asombrado.- Pero ¡es muy poco tiempo!-

- Lo sé, realmente me gustaría quedarme por mas tiempo, pero mi papá debe regresar al trabajo, y bueno… debo regresar con ellos, aunque mis vacaciones duran más.

- Y… ¿Si les pides permiso para quedarte más tiempo tú sola durante tus vacaciones?- Propuso el chico.

- Podría pedirlo, se los voy a comentar, pero no sé si quieran porque no tendría donde quedarme, y un hotel por tanto tiempo resultaría muy caro…

- Mimi, te puedes quedar conmigo de nuevo!- Dijo Miyako.

- Enserio?- Preguntó Mimi.- Me encantaría. Pero no les molestaría a tus padres? Esque siempre he llegado a tu casa desde que he venido y ahora es más tiempo…

- Oye Mimi.- Dijo Hikari.- ¿Qué tal si esta vez te quedas en mi casa?-

- ¿Crees que te darían permiso?.- Preguntó.

- Si, además mi mamá cree que debería tener a una mujer con más edad que yo para que aprenda cosas de ellas.- Dijo.- Jaja , suena raro, lo sé, pero con un hermano como el que tengo, creo que no podría aprender nada bueno…

- Mmm… Bueno, entonces voy a pedir permiso a mis papás.- Contestó.

- Y entonces… ¿Vamos al ensayo?- Insistió Yamatto.

- Si, está bien.- Contestaron los chicos.

Entonces el grupo de amigos caminaron hacia el lugar del ensayo. Yamatto iba más adelante con Mimi, a quien llevaba abrazándola de modo que su brazo estaba sobre los hombros de la chica, caminaban mientras él le explicaba sobre el tipo de música que hacía. Y un poco más atrás iban Sora y Taichi…

- Tai?.- Preguntó con voz tranquila la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa?.-

- ¿Sabes por qué Matt se está comportando así con Mimi? Esque me parece extraño de su parte… nunca él se había interesado por ella…

- Ah, eso… Pues es que a Izzy se le ocurrió que para el concurso Matt podría invitar a Mimi a hacer un dueto con él para ganar el concurso.- Contestó.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Es que.. Es muy extraño de su parte como ya te lo dije y…

- Sora, ¿Estás… celosa de eso?.- Interrumpió el chico.

- No. ¿Cómo crees eso? Solamente me pareció extraño.- Contestó mintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Ah, bueno.- Dijo Taichi para terminar la conversación.

x x X X X x x X X X x x 

_Ayumi:Y este fué el segundo capitulo o.O apenas ayer subí el primero y ya pongo el segundo  
grax por leer xD comentarios,onegai :3 nn_


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelaciones  
Capítulo 3- " La primera Discusión "**

Hacía tiempo ya desde que Taichi se había hecho la idea de que debía olvidarse de ese sentimiento, es decir, que sentía más que amistad por su mejor amiga, y lo hizo durante toda su infancia. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente después de quizás la chica hubiera sentido algo por el en la infancia, ahora era momento de cambiar, pues la infancia no es lo mismo que la juventud. Aunque el la había querido durante un principio de la juventud, se dio cuenta de eso: Que era hora de cambiar algunas cosas, pues notó que a Sora le atraía alguien que no era él. Así que se propuso no deprimirse por ese tipo de cosas y tomarlo con optimismo; si ella no le correspondía, era porque no podria existir alguna relación. Y él sabía que aunque Sora dijiera lo contrario, ella si estaba obviamente celosa, pero no quiso hablar más del tema con su amiga, pues no quería enfadarla.

Al llegar al lugar planeado, el par de Yamatto y Mimi, seguían con su interesante plática, pero tuvo que ser interrumpida, pues el ensayo ya iba a comenzar. Yamatto le indicó a la chica visitante donde podría sentarse para observar atentamente a la banda. Y junto a ella se sentaron Takeru, Koushirou, Hikari y Daisuke.

- Oye T.K., tu hermano tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar, ¿sabes?- Comentó Koushirou.

- Si, lo sé, el es muy bueno haciendo lo que hace, y se esfuerza porque el ama hacer esto.- Respondó Takeru.

En eso Mimi no podía apartar la vista de Yamatto. Ni Sora de ella, pues la miraba con desconfianza, y por esto, Taichi no dejaba de observar a ninguno de los 3.

- T.K.!- Dijo Mimi.- Tu hermano es muy lindo, ¿Tiene un club de fans?- Preguntó.

- Jaja, hablando enserio, sí lo tiene… sé que mi hermano es buen músico y eso, pero a veces creo que algunas chicas exageran demasiado.- Respondió con una sonrisa Takeru.

- La verdad, no podré decir nada hasta ver a alguna loca fanática, pero aunque hasta en estos momentos he hablado más con Yamatto creo que sí se merece un club de fans.- Comentó la chica.

- Si, y vaya que se merece fanáticas.- Interrumpió Sora con una mirada penetrante pero disfrazada con una sonrisa hacia Mimi.- Matt es un buen chico y se merece muchas admiradoras, creo que hasta más que eso, pero el no es del tipo de chico que presume de su fama.- Concluyó.

- Bueno, si lo hiciera creo que no lo culparía.- Continuó Mimi.

- Pero ya dije, el no es así.- Dijo de nuevo Sora.

- Mmm… Bueno, si Matt tiene admiradoras es porque se las gana, por su carisma y su talento… No creo que sea por otra cosa, ¿ o sí?- Incluyó Taichi.

- Quizás tambien por su físico, eso a veces cuenta mucho, ¿sabes Taichi?- Defendió Mimi.

- Si, tambien a lo mejor debe ser por eso… pero…

- No seas tan superficial, Mimi.- Dijo Sora, interrumpiendo a Taichi.

- No, yo no digo que solamente se basen en eso… - volvió a decir Mimi.

- Mimi no es superficial!- La defendió Miyako.

- Claro que no lo soy!.- Agregó la chica.

- Ella solo está diciendo que las admiradoras se basan en muchas cosas, y bueno.. ¿En qué te basas tu, Sora?.- Preguntó Taichi a su amiga en modo un poco frustrado.

- Yo… - Alcanzó a decir Sora.- Creo que yo…

- Si quieren saber ese tipo de cosas, preguntenle a la hermana de Daisuke!.- Interrumpió Koushirou, intentando detener un poco lo que se convertiría en una discusión.

- Ah si! Jun, bueno no sé que rayos le pasa por la cabeza a mi hermana, ¿cómo puede una chica actuar así por un cantante?.- Se preguntó Daisuke.

- ¿Están hablando de su obsesión por mi..?- Preguntó Yamatto quien iba regresando con sus amigos para un descanso.- Ja, creo que, a veces las chicas no se pueden controlar.- Dijo en un tono egocéntrico.

- No seas presumido, Matt!- Le dijo Sora.

- Pero se merece presumir de lo que ha ganado, ¿no es así Yamatto?- Dijo Mimi.

- Si, claro, para eso trabajo, jaja.- Respondió.

x X x X x x X x x X X x x X

_Ayumi: emm si, el capitulo 3 está algo corto n.ñU pero para que vean que trabajo en él.  
espero continuar lo más posible pues son las fechas decembrinas y he estado algo  
ocupada, pero creo que tendré tiempo por lo menos para subir unos 2 capitulos más -O-,  
eso espero, realmente o.O  
bueno, gracias por sus comentarios aunqe son pocos me impulsan a seguir T.TU_

_jeje nOn nos vemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Revelaciones  
Capítulo 4- " Eres nuestra princesita! "**

Sora se molestó un poco por la actitud de Yamatto durante ese momento. Se le hizo algo muy extraño, pero para no discutir más con Mimi, no le agregó nada más a la conversación.

- Solo estaba bromeando.- Se dijo.- Seguramente él lo hizo para molestarme o darle del lado de Mimi por el proyecto que tiene en mente…

Mientras la chica pensaba, Yamatto la sorprendió por la espalda:

- ¡Sora!.- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba desde atrás.- ¿Tu que piensas de la banda? Quiero saber tu opinión tambien, ¿Crees que debamos mejorar algo en especial?.- Le preguntó.

- No, Matt. Estan muy bien, se ven muy bien preparados para un concurso tan importante.

- ¿enserio? .- El chico dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Si, lo digo enserio, son muy buenos.- Dijo Sora tambien con una sonrisa.- Oye Matt… - Interrumpió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Es cierto que vas a pedirle a Mimi que hagan un dueto?

- Ah si. Fue idea de Izzy y Tai. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Porque Taichi me comentó sobre eso, y esque no me habías dicho nada.

- Lo siento, ¿te molesta?

- Mmm.. No, para nada, enserio.- Respondio volviendo a sonreír.- Lo único que no me quedó claro fue porque actuaste algo presumido hace un rato.

- ¿Lo hice?.- Preguntó Yamatto.-

- Si, lo hiciste…

- Ah, perdón, no volverá a pasar, y si sucede, golpéame, ¿si?

- ¿Seguro que quieres que te golpee? .- Preguntó Sora con cara alegre.- Bueno, lo haré, asi que no te sorprendas algún día, Ok?

- Jeje, no. No me golpearás nunca, ¿sabes?

- Eso espero Matt…

Los chicos se daban una sonrisa mutuamente, pero vieron que era hora de irse de ahí y dejaron el lugar para irse con los demás chicos. Entonces alcanzaron al resto del grupo.

- Yamatto!.- Exclamó Mimi.- Tu y tu banda son muy buenos!.

- Gracias, pero puedes llamarme Matt si quieres… - Respondió.

- Está bien, Matt…

- Bueno, mi hermano y yo ya nos vamos a casa.- Dijo Hikari.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!-

- Si, adiós chicos! - Dijo Taichi con una sonrisa, al igual que su hermana, y ambos, marcharon hacia su casa.

…

Los demás jóvenes elegidos ya se habían ido, pues aun tenían clases mañana y debían llegar temprano a casa.

- Bueno, yo debo ir a casa con mamá a ayudarle con algo, nos vemos! - Se despidió Sora.

- Adiós Sora, y no olvides tu promesa, ¿bien?.- La despidió Yamatto.

- Nos vemos, Sora!.- Dijieron Koushirou y Mimi.

- Mimi, ¿Te irás sola al hotel? .- Preguntó Koushirou.

- Supongo que sí, no hay problema.- Contestó.

- ¿sabes? Yo te acompaño.- Le propuso Yamatto.

- Mmm.. Bueno, me voy, nos vemos mañana chicos!.- Dijo Koushirou, despidiéndose.

- ¿No te importa que te acompañe, o sí?.- Le preguntó Yamatto a Mimi.

- No, está bien, gracias Matt. - Respondió sonriendo.

- Bueno, vamos.- Dijo.

Los 2 chicos caminaban por la ciudad mientras platicaban sobre diferentes cosas.

- Oye Matt, ¿ustedes tienen clases mañana?.- Preguntó.

- Si, aún no salimos de vacaciones.

- Eso quiere decir que… nos veremos hasta la tarde y solo un rato?

- Pues… Sí, pero ya saldremos la proxima semana, ¿crees que vayas a quedarte el resto de tus vacaciones?

- Eso espero, quiero estar aquí por el mayor tiempo posible… Extraño mucho vivir aquí..

- Yo tambien espero que te quedes.

La chica sonrió.

- Bueno, aquí es el lugar, Matt.- Dijo Mimi.

- Ah, bien… pues aquí te dejo.

- Si está bien, nos veremos mañana en la tarde. - Dijo la chica con la cara iluminada por los pocos rayos de luz del atardecer.

- Si, hasta mañana.- Se despidió el chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla en modo de despedida.- Me voy, nos vemos!

- Adios Matt, gracias.- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Llegó el momento en el cual Mimi llegó a su habitación de hotel. Luego fue con sus papás a pedirles permiso para quedarse en Japón.

- Mamá , Papá, ¿Me darían permiso de quedarme en Japón durante todas mis vacaciones?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Pero, si bien sabes que debo regresar a trabajar, hija!- Respondió su padre.

- Si, ya lo sé. Pero me refiero a quedarme yo sola aquí con mis amigos y regresar hasta que se acaben mis vacaciones.

- Mimi, no tendrías en donde quedarte! Rentar un cuarto por 2 meses en un hotel como este, seria muy gastado, ¿sabes?- Respondió la Sra. Tachikawa.

- Pero… una de mis amigas me ha ofrecido hospedaje, Mamá.

- Ah si, ¿Quién?.- Preguntó el Sr. Tachikawa.

- Hikari Yagami…

- ¿Qué no es esa la hermana del chico que no fue a verte hoy al aeropuerto?- Preguntó su mamá.

- Si, sí lo es- Respondió Mimi.

- Mimi! ¿Cómo vamos a permitir que nuestra hija se quede en una casa con anfitriones desatendidos con su invitada?- Preguntó su papá.

- Nuestra princesa debe ser tratada como tal, hija.- Agregó su mamá.

- Por favor mamá!! Quiero quedarme! .- Pidió con cara de tristeza.. - Por favor, tan solo, considérenlo, ¿si?

- Bueno, ya veremos. - Dijo su mamá.

- Si el hermano de esta chica muestra más interés en ti de aquí hasta 3 semanas, te dejaremos quedarte aquí, ¿esta bien?- Propuso su papá.

- Si! Gracias Papá!!.- Le dijo con un abrazo, mientras pensaba: ¿Cómo rayos lograré que Taichi por lo menos finja tener interés en mí?... No sé, pero debo pensar cómo…

x x x X X X x x X X x x X X x x X X X x x x  
_  
Ayumi:  
bueno aquí esta el cap. 4 n-n ya estoy trabajando en el 5, pero no lo he terminado,_

_gracias especialmente a DarkJasmy que deja sus reviews - que me inspiran a trabajar en el fic xD_

_bueno, pronto les traigo el sig. capítulo,chao n-n._


	5. Chapter 5

**Revelaciones  
Capítulo 5: '' Ayúdame ''**

La chica después de la conversación con sus padres, se refugió en su cuarto para darse un baño, pero mientras pensaba para sí misma, derramó algunas lágrimas…

- ¿Cómo es posible que mis papás sean así?, Quiero demostrar que puedo ser independiente, y que no soy una princesita que debe tener a todos a sus pies, pero ellos no me dejan… Vaya que ahora debo pasar el ridículo frente a los demás solo para poder quedarme un poco más. Pero creo que no debo hacer eso, es decir, si la condición es que Taichi Yagami, si, Taichi Yagami, Oh por dios! Uno de las gentes con las que creo que siempre ha pensado que soy una princesita mimada, él debe ser obligado a ponerme atención? No, no es justo. Digo, tengo dignidad! No le pediré esas cosas a él, la vergüenza me perseguiría toda mi vida, seguro lo hartaré con mis caprichos como supongo que él ha de pensar. Y además, ¿solo me quiero quedar más tiempo porque Matt me lo propuso? ¿Qué me sucede? Como si eso pudiera hacer que el se fije en mí más que como una compañera … Eh? Qué estoy pensando? No quiero que el se fije en mí, no, haha, son solo trucos mentales que me hago a mi misma con tanto pensar.- Siguió pensando mientras reía.- Jaja, definitivamente no le pediré eso a Taichi, claro que no…

Mimi creía que con su desición podría llegar a ser firme, pero en el fondo ella deseaba quedarse, más la vergüenza de pedirle algo así a alguien no la iba a dejar quedarse en Japón.

Ella quería una oportunidad para demostrarles a sus amigos que ha cambiado desde hace 5 años, cuando todos debían obedecerla.

- ¿Podré acaso lograr que los chicos cambien su opinión de mí en solo 2 semanas?- Seguía pensando.- O necesitaré más tiempo? Mmm… debo pensar si le propongo un plan a Taichi y pasar vergüenza de por vida, o… irme de aquí y no ver a mis amigos en mucho tiempo… Lo seguiré pensando.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana los chicos estaban en clases, entonces Mimi debía esperar a que llegara su hora de salida. Entonces ella esperaba cerca de la escuela...

- Mimi !- Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, era Miyako, detrás de ella venían los demás chicos.

- Hola Chicos!- Respondió Mimi.

- Oye Mimi, ¿Qué te dijieron tus papás sobre quedarte?.- Preguntó Hikari.

- Emm.. Pues creo que.. Quizás no pueda quedarme…

- ¿Por qué no?.- Preguntó Yamatto.

- Ehh, pues no sé, al parecer no me darán permiso…

- ¿Por qué?.- Insistió Hikari.

- Tranquilos chicos, no la cuestionen demasiado! .- Interrumpió Koushirou.

- Jaja, está bien, lo siento. - Dijo Hikari.

- Oye por cierto Hikari- Chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?.- Le preguntó Mimi.

- Claro..- Respondió.

- Ven conmigo.- Le Dijo.

Mimi llevó a Hikari a un lugar más reservado del grupo y le comentó lo que sus papás le habían puesto como condición.

- ¿Qué pasa Mimi?.- Preguntó Hikari.

- Pues.. Esque te voy a decir la verdad..

- Ajá?

- Mis papás si me dieron permiso realmente … Solo que …

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que pues como tu sabes como son ellos, creen que soy su princesita y debo estar bien atendida, cosa que odio… pero el punto esque me pusieron una condición para poder quedarme en tu casa…

- ¿Cuál?

- Pues como la vez pasada, Taichi no asistió al aeropuerto.. Mi mamá sabe que es tu hermano y pues.. Como se supone que me quedara en tu casa.. Ellos creen que no le agrado a él, y dijieron que podría estar mal atendida de su parte.- confesó.- Pero, es algo vergonzoso, hehe.. La condición es, que él parezca más interesado en mí, entonces mis papás quedarán conformes con quien me hospedaré y pues.. Sé que tu hermano tiene malas suposiciones sobre mí, seguramente cree que soy una niña mimada aún, y me da algo de vergüenza pedirle un favor tan estúpido como ese… - Continuó.

- Mmm, y por qué te daría vergüenza, Mimi?

- Es que, ¿y si con eso les sigo dando la impresión a los demas de que sigo siendo una niña mimada?, Mira, quiero que sepan que ya no soy así… Es por eso que no podría pedirle eso a tu hermano...

- Vamos! No te preocupes por eso, jaja. - Sonrió Hikari.- No habrá problema si le preguntas eso a Taichi, el no va a pensar nada de eso, no te preocupes, y además todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que sí haz madurado, asi que por favor, Quédate! .- Pidió Hikari.

- Gracias Hikari- Chan.- Sonrió Mimi. - Espero poder hacerlo… Jeje.

Las chicas volvieron a acoplarse con el resto del grupo. Fueron a pasear por el parque que estaba cerca para platicar un poco sobre los viejos tiempos. Pero Sora debía irse temprano porque tenía junta con el equipo de Tennis. Yamatto debía continuar con los ensayos de la banda, y así se hizo corta la tarde porque aunque fue por poco tiempo, los chicos pasaron un buen rato. Los que quedaban ahí, ya se preparaban para regresar a casa, Taichi se levantaba, y Mimi decidió, armada con todo el valor que tenía, hablarle sobre el plan de sus papás.

- ¿Taichi?- Empezó Mimi.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Siguió el chico, quien empezó a caminar por el parque con sus manos sobre la nuca, Mimi le seguía tambien caminando a su lado.

- Mmm.. Nada importante, pero.. ¿sabes por qué de pronto cuando llegué Yamatto se comporta así conmigo? - Le preguntó viendo el rostro del chico.

- Si.- Entonces se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Mimi.- ¿Quieres saber, jeje?

- ¿Por qué crees que te lo pregunto?.- Sonrió.

- Ah, bueno pues él tiene planeado proponerte que lo acompañes en un dueto para un concurso.. ¿No te ha dicho nada?.- Le preguntó esto bajando sus manos de su cuello, tomando una pose un poco más seria..

- Mm, no. No me ha dicho nada, pero supongo que iba a decirmelo.. Aunque ayer me acompañó hasta el hotel pero no me comentó nada, y tambien creo que es por eso que insiste en que me quede.. ¿Cuándo es el concurso?

- En 3 semanas.. y, ¿realmente no te quedarás?.- Le preguntó

- Mmm, pues, verás.. -Sonrió nerviosamente.- ¿ Qué acaso estarías bien si me quedara en tu casa?

- Pues.. No me importaría, por mi está bien…

- ¿ Enserio ? - Le preguntó algo asombrada.- ¿lo dices enserio y no solo para quedar bien?

- ¿ Por qué desconfías de mi respuesta?

- Porque, no lo sé. A lo mejor tu piensas que sería una carga tener visitas durante tanto tiempo, y más cuando se trata de mí. - Volvió a sonreír-

- ¿ Qué tiene de malo que se trate de ti?.- Le preguntó viendola directamente.

- Pues.. No sé por qué, te confieso que siempre he tenido la idea de que piensas cosas que no son sobre mí.- Le dijo dejando la sonrisa

- ¿ Qué cosas? Jaja

- Creo que piensas que estoy demasiado mimada.. O algo así. ¿ Cierto?

- Claro que no! Ja, eso podrías pensarlo si fuera hace 5 años, pero ya no pienso eso de ti. Digo, te adaptaste bien a los cambios de ciudad, escuela, país, continente! Yo no podria hacer eso..

- Gracias por tus palabras, me ayudan a darme valor para pedirte algo que es dificil, bueno para mi lo es.- Le dijo poniéndose frente a él.

- ¿Qué cosa? No me asustes.. - le dijo viéndola extrañamente..

- Ayúdame! Por favor… - Le dijo bajando su cabeza.

- ¿Ayudarte en qué?

- A quedarme con ustedes más tiempo… No quiero irme tan pronto!

- ¿Cómo podría ayudarte en eso? - Preguntó

- Es ridículo, y dificil para mi pedirtelo, pero te lo agradecería mucho.- Levantó su mirada y continuó.- Mis papás, sabes como son, y les pedí permiso para quedarme en tu casa con Hikari, pero ellos creen que no te agrado lo suficiente y eso les hace pensar que no seré bien atendida y … tu entiendes.. Soy la '' Princesita de Papá ''…

Taichi le hizo levantar la cabeza con las manos, y Mimi continuó.

- Y lo que quería pedirte es, que, frente a ellos finjas por lo menos que te agrado lo suficiente como para que estén conformes con eso y pueda quedarme.. - Terminó con su cabeza abajo de nuevo.-

- Mmm.. Mimi, claro que puedo ayudarte en eso, no te sientas así, somos amigos ¿No? - Sonrió.

- Gracias, enserio muchas gracias.. - Le dijo volviendo a levantar su cabeza y con una sonrisa gracias a la respuesta positiva de su amigo.

- Está bien, entonces ¿La escolto hasta su casa, señorita?.-Bromeó poniendo su brazo de modo que pensaba que ella lo haría de la misma manera.

- No te preocupes, es solo frente a mis papás, no te fuerzes tanto, jaja.

- No bromeo, vamos!.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y la llevó de la misma manera de la cual Yamatto la acompañó el día anterior…

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Ayumi: wolaa n.ñ lamento la demora xD pero he tenido cosas que hacer o.o bueno aqui esta el 5to capitulo donde ya se ve un poco  
de Michi O no se preoupen, si es michi. Gracias por sus comentarios ;O;! son geniales  
bueno, felíz año nuevo o.o mis mejores deseos a los lectores nos vemos! gracias por todo,  
Pasensela bien :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Revelaciones  
Capítulo 6: "Eres Cool"**

Mientras caminaban de camino al lugar de Mimi, los chicos no habían cruzado palabras hasta que…

- ¿ Y cómo es la vida allá en Estados Unidos?- Preguntó el chico.

- Emm… Creo que en el lugar en el que yo vivo es un poco alocado, digo, está bien para mí, pero me encantaría volver a vivir aquí, ¿sabes?.. – Respondió haciendo un movimiento de modo que ya no estuvieran tomados del brazo.

- Supongo que ha de ser duro un cambio tan grande…

- Vaya que lo es. – La chica hizo un gesto.

- Me gustaría algun día conocer Nueva York, suena interesante viajar. – Metió sus manos al bolsillo de sus pantalones.- Quizás algun dia pueda ir, ¿Qué tal si consigo una beca en alguna universidad de allá? Eh, ¿Cómo están por allá?- Sonrió.

- ¿ Una beca deportiva?

- Hey, ¿A caso piensas que no tengo buenas notas o algo? – Miró a la chica arqueando una ceja.

- Eh, no no es eso.- Sonrió.- Jeje, bueno, esque yo… supuse que como te gusta tanto el deporte… pues, supuse que eres muy bueno en eso y… talvez te sería facil conseguir una beca así…

- No mientas, Mimi.- Miró a la chica.- Es más, ni siquiera me haz visto jugar alguna vez… 

- Bueno, yo dije que lo suponía. Y… talvez algún día pueda hacerlo.- Dijo esto mientras se detenía.- Oye… creo que… ya nos pasamos. – sonrió.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde era? – Preguntó Taichi mientras volteaba hacia atrás.

- Creo que nada más nos pasamos una calle, je. Pero bueno, yo me regreso sola, nos vemos Taichi- Kun. – Sonrió y la chica inició su camino de vuelta.-

- Oye, espera.- La detuvo tomándole la mano.- A ver 'princesita', no te puedo dejar ir sola.

- Oh, vamos, es solo una calle.- Dijo esto mientras intentaba avanzar de nuevo.- No pasa nada.

- Me da igual, te acompaño, no pasa nada.- Respondió sonriendo.- Ahora, te acompaño hasta tu puerta…

- Bueno, si tu quieres… - Intentó soltarle la mano.- Gracias.

- Guíame.- Taichi no permitió que la chica le soltara la mano.

Los jóvenes llegaron al lugar de Mimi. La chica, antes de abrir la puerta, dio una media vuelta para despedirse.

- Muchas gracias, eres 'cool' Taichi-Kun.- Sonrió.

- ¿Cool?.- Preguntó extrañado.

- Si… 'cool'.- Dejó su sonrisa.- Nos vemos luego.- Diciendo esto, abrió la puerta y entró al lugar.

- Bueno, adiós.- Dijo para sí mismo soltando un suspiro.

El chico salió del edificio. Se dirigió a su casa pero aún pensando.

- No la conozco del todo bien, pero no sé por que tengo la sensación de que me tiene rencor por algo… -Caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos.- ¡Blah!, Yo intento ser amigable… 

wuu soy el fantasma de Ayumi 

Haha u.u lo siento

Feliz año nuevo, dia de reyes, San Valentín, Pascua, Día de la Madre y del Padre. xD

Aww perdon por no haber subido nada desde hace tanto tiempo TuT

Fueron meses, lo lamento. Pero problemillas y stuff…

Gracias por leer este capitulo a pesar de ser cortito xD pero me moria por subir

Algo más x.x

Bueno intentaré subir el siguiente pronto, see ya :D

Gracias :B


	7. Chapter 7

**Revelacione****s **

**Capítulo 7- ****"Viernes"**

El fin de semana llegó. Pareció una semana muy larga y pesada para los que aún estudiaban. La chica visitante, esperaba con ansias que esos dos días llegaran para poder pasar tiempo con sus amigos. El viernes por la tarde, se reunieron en un parque cercano a la casa de Miyako.

¿Y qué planes tienen para mañana, chicos?- Preguntó Mimi, quien estaba sentada columpiándose ligeramente en uno de los juegos.

- No sé, ¿qué proponen?- Contestó Daisuke.

- Lo que sea que hagan, no cuenten conmigo… - Dijo el rubio mayor.

- ¿Tienes planes, hermano?- Cuestionó el rubio menor.

- Si, lo siento, diviértanse.- Sonrió.

- ¿Y que harás?.- Preguntó Mimi.

- Hmm.. pues… cosas… cosas de … chicos como yo.- Respondió.

- Vaya eso nos resuelve muchas dudas, Matt- Dijo con sarcasmo Koushirou.

…  
Matt se despidió…

El silencio reinó. Hasta que la pelirroja interrumpió…

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo tampoco podré ir mañana…

- ¿Y tú por qué no, Sora?.- Preguntó curioso y algo serio Taichi.

- Tengo… práctica de tennis, hay… un torneo importante próximamente.- Respondió.

- Ohh Sora, tu tampoco irás, qué mal.- Dijo decepcionada Miyako.- Mimi viene aquí para visitarlos y ni ustedes dos ni Joe pueden ir.- Continuó.

- Del Superior-Joe era de esperarse, casi nunca lo veo.- Dijo Mimi. 

- Esa universidad, se oye… aterradora, no quiero estar así cuando me toque ir… - Agregó Taichi.

- Oh, vamos hermano, te la vivirás jugando futbol, lo sé.- Dijo Hikari.

- Jaja, por cierto ayer le decía a Taichi que debería intentar una beca por sus habilidades deportivas… - Comentó la chica de ojos miel, deteniéndose en el columpio.

- ¿Ayer?... – Preguntó Koushirou.- No escuché eso…

- Creo que tu también deberías tener una, Koushiro-Kun.- Sonrió nerviosa Mimi, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Pero el ya la tiene.- Respondió Sora.

- Si, lo supuse… - dijo Mimi viendo hacia Sora.- Creo que yo no podría conseguir algo tan bueno, soy pésima… .- Sonrió.

- Pero tu tienes todo el dinero para pagarla.- Suspiró Sora.

Mimi desvió su mirada, odiaba que le recordaran eso.

- Diablos, odio que me digan esas cosas, me hacen sentir… - Pensaba Mimi.

Como nadie proponía nada, el chico de cabellos castaños despeinados, con el propósito de evitar discusiones, propuso:

- Bien, ¡Mañana en mi casa, lleven dinero y comeremos pizza y ya veremos que se nos ocurre!.- Dijo con voz imponente.

- Bien! Así se habla Tai.- Festejó Daisuke.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ya tenían planes para mañana, pero Taichi debía irse, debía llegar temprano a casa y dormir, pues en la mañana tendría entrenamiento de soccer.

- Dios mío, se me hace tarde… tengo que irme… - Pensaba.- Mmm… pero, no puedo irme, debo acompañar a…

- Tengo sueño…- Se quejó Mimi.

- Yo ya debo irme, mamá me regañará si no llego pronto, adiós!.- Se despidió Daisuke.

- Yo también debo irme, Sora, ¿me acompañas o te quedarás más tiempo?.- Preguntó Koushiro, pues vivían cerca uno del otro.

- Te acompaño, adiós chicos.- Sonrió y se despidió.

Al final quedaron Taichi, Hikari y Mimi.

- ¿Nos vamos hermano?.- Preguntó Hikari.

- Pues yo… ehh… si quieres puedes irte adelantando yo debo…

- Si ya sé.- Sonrió su hermana.- Acompañar a Mimi por todo el asunto de eso.-

- Si ella lo sabe, ella me convenció de pedírtelo.- Sonrió igualmente Mimi.

- Ah… bueno, jeje, ¿nos vamos?

- Si, por favor y gracias.- Respondió Mimi.

Caminaron hasta el lugar de Mimi. Llegaron a la puerta del hotel.

- Bueno Mimi, nos vemos mañana, ¿Si sabes donde es, cierto?.

- Si, ya sé Hikari-Chan, gracias, nos vemos.- Se despidió Mimi dando media vuelta para entrar al edificio.

- Adiós Mimi.- Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente Taichi.

- Hermano… 

- ¿Qué?...

- Vamos, qué poco amable eres.- Le reclamó, y dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la puerta le dijo:- Acompáñala hasta su puerta.

- ¿Yo? Pero… ¿por qué no tú?

- Porque yo si muestro interés, ¿recuerdas?

- Si, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿No te agrada Mimi o qué?

- No… digo, no es eso. Si me agrada pero pues yo… es que ayer si la acompañé y todo pero ni siquiera dejó que saludara a sus padres o algo así… Talvez sea yo quien no le agrade a ella.- Hizo esa conclusión. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waa, lamento la demora n.ñ

Aquí esta el cap7 muchas gracias por sus reviews xD son lo mejor TuT

Espero subir el siguiente pronto, pero creo qe saldré de viaje asi que no se si pueda ser pronto u.u

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER son geniales.

Bye :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Revelaciones  
Capítulo 8- "****Pizza"  
**

Los chicos empezaban a llegar a la casa Yagami. El primero en llegar fue TK.  
Después le siguieron Miyako y Codi. Luego de ellos, llegó Daisuke junto con Ken.

- Bien, ya están casi todos…- Dijo Taichi.

- Pero lo que me extraña es que no haya llegado Koushirou a pesar de que Daisuke ya llegó… - Agregó TK.

- Tienes razón.- Afirmó Ken.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

- Debe ser Koushirou.- Dijo Hikari y fue a abrir la puerta.

Y por supuesto, era él, pero venía con Mimi.

- Hola chicos.- Saludó.- Lamento la demora pero venía en camino y me encontré a Mimi medio perdida, pero luego insistió en llegar a comprar bebidas.

- Oh, que bien que te la encontraste.- Sonrió Hikari.- Pasen.

Koushirou y Mimi pasaron a la sala. El chico fue con Hikari a dejar los refrescos en el refrigerador. Mimi continuó en la sala.

- Hola chicos.- Saludó a todos.

- Hola Mimi.- respondieron todos, con excepción de Taichi.

Taichi le hizo un hueco en el sillón para que se sentara, y la chica así lo hizo.

- Creí que sabías llegar … - Le dijo a la chica mirándola y arqueando una ceja.

- Je, yo también lo creí.- Sonrió nerviosamente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, los cuales, por más extraño que pareciera, fuero como un par de horas que transcurrieron rápidamente.

- Miyako, ¡Qué linda pulsera!.- Interrumpió Mimi ese momento, a propósito. 

- ¿Te gusta? La compré en una de las nuevas tiendas que hay en el centro comercial.

- Vaya, al fin nuevas tiendas, cuando vivía aquí nunca había nada nuevo…- u.u

- Antes de que te vayas, podemos ir a ver y comprar algo, ¿quieres?.- Le propuso Miyako.- Por cierto, ¿Te quedarás más tiempo?  
- Aún no lo sé… - Respondió.

- Bien, disfrutemos mientras, ¿no?.- Dijo TK con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- TK, ¿Supiste qué es lo que iba a hacer Matt?.- Preguntó Taichi.

- Ehh… Si, creo.

- ¿Y qué era?.- Entró Ken en la plática.-

- Mmm.. creo que el debe decirles eso a ustedes.- sonrió.

- Vamos, ¡Dilo!.- Insistieron algunos.

- No sé si deba decirlo… pero… pues, ¿no se les hace sospechoso que Sora tampoco haya venido?

- Quieres decir que… - Sacó conclusiones Miyako.

- ¿Enserio? Sabía que ellos dos se traían algo.- Dijo con alegría Hikari.

Pues si, pero no les digan que yo les dije…- Pidió TK.

- No te preocupes, TK.- Contestó Ken.

Entre todos hubo una reacción de alegría, hasta en Mimi. Hasta que se percató de que el rostro de Taichi no demostraba el mismo entusiasmo de los demás.

- Era de esperarse, aw… pobre Taichi.- Pensaba Mimi, viéndolo sin que nadie se diese cuenta (o al menos eso creía).- Sé que lo negará, pero me gustaría ayudarlo… - Siguió pensando.-

- Bien… tengo hambre… - Dijo Daisuke.

- Pidamos una pizza, ¿no?.- Propuso Koushirou.

- De acuerdo, también tengo hambre.- Agregó Taichi.

- ¿De qué la pido?.- Preguntó Hikari con el teléfono en la mano. 

- ¡Italiana!.- Dijeron Miyako, Codi y Ken al mismo tiempo.

- Pide otra de carnes frías, Hikari-Chan, tengo bastante hambre.- Sugirió Daisuke.

- Está bien… ¿tú que dices, Mimi?.- Preguntó la chica.

- ¿Eh? Oh… de lo que ustedes quieran, no hay problema.- Respondió.

- Bien, entonces una italiana y una de carnes frías…

Después de 40 minutos llegó la pizza. Pero el que atendió a Hikari era nuevo trabajando ahí y tomó mal el pedido, así que solo mandó una pizza grande.

- Aquí tiene su pizza.- Dijo el repartidor.

- ¿Mi pizza?... espera, eran 2 pizzas.- Le dijo Taichi.

- ¿Dos?, ¿está seguro, señor? Solo me dieron una…

- Si, eran dos… 

- Disculpe el error, pero para compensarlo, le daré la pizza gratis, mis disculpas.- Se disculpó el repartidor.- Debo irme señor, adiós.

- Hmm… por lo menos salió gratis. – Suspiró Taichi.

- ¡Pizza! Muero de hambre.- Exclamó Daisuke.

- Si pero creo que hubo un error…- Dijo Taichi.

- ¿Qué pasó con la otra pizza?.- Preguntó Ken.

- No tengo idea, el repartidor iba demasiado apresurado…

- Entonces, creo que quedarán 2 rebanadas para cada uno, excepto para 2, que tendrán que conformarse con una… -Calculó Koushirou. 

- Eh?! Yo quiero dos!.- Pidió Daisuke.

- Igualmente… - Agregó Taichi.

- No es justo, todos queremos 2 rebanadas.- Se quejó Miyako.

- Pues propongo que Taichi se quede con solamente una, porque el fue quien no detuvo al repartidor para exigirle otra pizza.- Propuso Hikari.

- Bien, yo solo quiero una, ya desayuné mucho y algo tarde esta mañana.- Dijo Ken.

- No es justo, yo quiero 2, tengo hambre! .- Se quejó Taichi.

- Yo no.- Interrumpió Mimi.- No tengo mucha hambre, repártanse mis dos rebanadas entre ustedes.- Sonrió.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Taichi.

- Si, comí una ensalada con mis padres en el restaurante del hotel antes de venirme.- Respondió.

- Bien, en ese caso, son dos para Ken y dos para Taichi.- Dijo Codi.

Después de comer la pizza, el tiempo pasó volando y los chicos divirtiéndose mucho. Pero ya era tarde y los chicos empezaban a dejar la casa de los hermanos Yagami. Al final solo quedaba Mimi y la pareja de hermanos.

- Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, tengo sueño, ¡Nos vemos Mimi! Buenas noches.- Se despidió Hikari.

- Buenas noches, Hikari-chan.- Respondió Mimi.

- Oye… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu hotel?- Preguntó Taichi.

- No, gracias, pediré un taxi.- Contestó la chica, pero en eso un ruido como un gruñido se escuchó en medio del silencio entre los jóvenes. Era su estómago. 

- Mimi, no comiste nada, ¿cierto?.-

- Eh.. si, pero en la mañana… - Dijo esto sonrojada por el sonido emitido de su interior.

- Mmm.. sabes, te acompañaré a tu hotel, pero de paso te invito a comer algo, después de todo, prácticamente yo fui el culpable de lo de la pizza.- Sonrió el chico.

- No te molestes demasiado, está bien, llegaré al hotel y comeré algo, no te preocupes… 

- No te preocupes, como la pizza fue gratis y le gané a Daisuke en los videojuegos, yo invito… - Propuso.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si.. – Volvió a dirigirle una linda sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces vayamos, si tanto insistes… - Accedió Mimi.

Entonces los chicos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, que ya necesitaban el alumbrado público encendido, pues ya estaba algo oscuro. Caminaban en silencio… esperando quién de ellos podría romperlo, hasta que la chica habló.

- Ahora que lo pienso, me alegra que me hayas invitado… - Comentó Mimi.

- Si, sabía que tenías hambre.- Bromeó el chico.

- Jaja… no es por eso.

- Creo que me alegra que hayas accedido, no es bueno que no comas nada, ¿sabías? Es preocupante…

- ¿Preocupante?, Mira, creo que en estos momentos me preocupas mas tú a mí que lo que yo a ti, Taichi…

- ¿Por qué?.. – Volteó a ver a la chica extrañado mientras seguían caminando.

- Pues... Bueno, ya que estemos ahí te digo, oye, ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… no tengo idea.- Se detuvo el chico.

- Vaya… - Rió la chica.- ¿Conoces algún buen lugar de comida italiana?

- Si, conozco uno, nunca he ido, pero dicen que es muy bueno…

- ¿Podemos ir? – Pidió Mimi.

- Si tu quieres, vamos.- Le dijo sin dejar de mirar dentro de sus ojos color miel.

- Bien, vamos.- La chica hizo un lindo gesto con una sonrisa. 

Los chicos llegaron al lugar, parecía el lugar ideal para una declaración amorosa. Alrededor de los chicos solo parecía haber parejas en citas románticas.  
La pareja de jóvenes llegó y pidió una mesa. Un mesero les atendió y les mostró el menú.

- ¿Qué van a ordenar, jóvenes?.- Preguntó el mesero.

- Para mí, lasaña, por favor.- pidió Mimi.

- ¿Lasaña?.- Preguntó el chico extrañado. 

- Si, ¿nunca la has probado?

- No… de comida italiana solo conocía la pizza y el spaghetti, jeje.

- Ah, bueno, creo que es hora de probar cosas nuevas.- Le propuso.- Entonces que sean dos órdenes de lasaña por favor.- Ordenó al mesero.

- Enseguida señorita.

El mesero se fue y los chicos se quedaron sentados.

- ¿Lasaña?... 

- Si, Taichi, Lasaña… te gustará.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?.- Preguntó.

- Es un platillo de pasta, carne, queso, pasta, carne, queso, y asi. Como si fuera un gran sándwich… - Respondió.

- Oh… tienes razón, debo probar cosas nuevas. Y oye… ¿ahora me dirás por qué dijiste que te preocupaba?

- Ah, eso… Pues, veo que no tomaste del todo bien la noticia de Sora y Matt…

- … - No hubo palabras de respuesta de parte de el chico.

- A mí me sorprendió, pero tengo que decirte que yo siempre creí que ustedes dos tenían un buen futuro juntos, digo, siempre los vi tan unidos y tan… juntos…

- Bueno, las cosas cambiaron durante éstos años, me alegro por ellos dos, digo, son mis mejores amigos ambos, ¿no?.- Fingió una sonrisa.

- … - Mimi le miró con ojos de preocupación.- ¿Estás bien?..

- No es fácil para mí decirlo, pero…- Suspiró.- No, no estoy bien. Por un lado me alegro por ellos dos, pero, ni siquiera se molestaron en decírmelo, aun suponiendo que son mis mejores amigos… ¿entiendes?

- Si, y me alegro que aceptes que no te sientes bien.- Le sonrió.- Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas, hablar sobre cómo te sientes.

- No es fácil para mí, la verdad no sé por qué te estoy diciendo estas cosas… - Levantó la mirada con una ceja arqueada.

- Confía en mí, no le diré a nadie, solo quería que sacaras lo que sientes hablando con alguien… 

No sabía por qué. Pero por instinto miró a la chica a los ojos. Taichi supo que nunca había visto tanta amabilidad en esos ojos tan … ¿cómo pudo describirlos?. Tan, puros.  
Y esa sonrisa sincera, que ofrecía una amistad limpia y le inspiraba confianza.  
Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza del chico, lo que hizo que llegase a sonrojarse un poco. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por el mesero, quien ya traía la orden lista.

- Aquí tienen jóvenes, disfruten la noche y provecho. – Dijo el mesero antes de retirarse. 

- A si que.. esto es la famosa lasaña…

- Si, prueba… - La chica le invitó a probar.

- De acuerdo, pero si no me gusta tú… hmm… bien, no, nada… - El chico la probó, y Mimi esperaba la respuesta…

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó.

- No está.. nada mal, oye esto está muy bueno! – Dijo Taichi con un gesto de satisfacción.

- Sabía que te gustaría, es de mis comidas favoritas para preparar, y claro, para comer también… - Sonrió.

- ¿Tu cocinas?

- Si, desde hace poco, creo que estudiaré gastronomía.

- Vaya, algún día debo probar lo que cocines, ¿te parece?.- Propuso

- Sería genial, claro, cuando me toque verte en acción en tu segundo hogar, ¿recuerdas?..

- ¿Segundo hogar? … ¿De qué hablas?

- El campo de futbol.- Rió.

- Ah si es verdad, pero no tendré juegos hasta después, si te quedas talvez podrás ver.

- Espero quedarme, no quiero volver tan pronto.- Suspiró.

- Sobre el plan yo…

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, no te preocupes, ya veré como consigo quedarme más tiempo…

- No, si está bien por mí, quiero ayudarte, y más sabiendo que tu te preocupas por mí, jeje… No, no es cierto, aún si te cayera mal te ayudaría.

- Pero no me caes mal, nunca me has caído mal, Taichi-Kun.- Sonrió una vez más.

- Bien, eso me tranquiliza el alma, j aja.

Mimi y Taichi siguieron comiendo, y cuando terminaron pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al hotel a donde el chico debía escoltar a la 'princesita'.   
Llegaron a la puerta del edificio.

- Bueno muchas gracias, eres genial…

- ¿Qué?, No me dejarás llevarte hasta tu puerta de nuevo?- Le preguntó a la chica. 

- ¿No te importa?- Contestando con otra pregunta… 

- No, como crees.- Le tomó del brazo.- Te acompaño ahora sí.

- Bueno, si tu quieres.

Subieron el elevador, al llegar al piso 4 (dónde se encontraba la habitación de Mimi) salieron del elevador hacia la puerta de la habitación, una vez ahí…

- Bueno, ahora sí, gracias Taichi-Kun- Sonrió mostrando esa sonrisa que desde hace poco le agradaba ver al chico.

- Oye, cuando dije que… - hablaba pausado por una extraña razón que no comprendía.- que las cosas habían cambiado desde hace años… creo que eso también te incluye a ti, me has demostrado que ya no eres la misma de antes, ¿sabes?.- Dijo esto acercando su rostro cada vez un poco más al de la chica, con la intención de besarle por instinto, sin poder controlar sus movimientos.

- … ¿Hablas enserio?- Preguntó un poco nerviosa por la cercanía entre ambos. 

- Sí, enserio me sorprendes…

Éstos se acercaban poco a poco cada vez más. El momento crucial estaba tan cerca, hasta que se abrió la puerta del elevador…

- ¿Mimi?- Preguntó el Sr. Tachikawa, quien aparentemente venía de ir a tomar un poco de vino al bar del hotel.

…   
Ambos chicos, sorprendidos, se separaron sonrojados.

…

- Hola papá.- Sonrió la chica.

- Buenas noches Sr. Tachikawa… un gusto saludarle… - Apenas pudo pronunciar esto por el nerviosismo.

- Buenas noches joven. – Dijo viéndole con un poco de celos.- Mimi, ¿qué haces a esta hora afuera? Ya es hora de dormir, ¿no crees?

- Si, a eso iba papá.- respondió, aun nerviosa y algo sonrojada.- Bueno, nos vemos después Taichi-Kun, gracias por todo, adiós.- Se despidió con otra de sus sonrisas.

- Buenas noches señor, me retiro, con su permiso … - Taichi hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el señor Tachikawa y se retiró.- 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayumi _Wah n.n un capitulo algo largo, a veces la inspiración llega de la nada o.o (como ésta vez xD) y a veces nomas no llega u.u jeje, subi antes de lo esperado no? _

_Bueno espero que les guste, aquí se ve un poco más de romance ya xD. Aww n.n  
gracias por leer xD son geniales nOn _

_Nos vemos!! Espero subir otro antes de irme de viaje . _

_Adios n.n _


	9. Chapter 9

**Revelaciones **

Capítulo 9- "Confianza"

La noche pasó lenta. Parecía interminable, pues (por lo menos para la chica) esos momentos no se borraban de sus pensamientos. Finalmente, a altas horas de la madrugada, logró conseguir dormir.

Al parecer para el chico las cosas eran un poco similares, se sintió un idiota al no saber controlar sus palabras frente a Mimi. ¿Qué había provocado tal descontrol en él?.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

El domingo pasó rápido. Mimi fue a visitar a una tía, por lo que no pudo verse con sus amigos éste día. La familia Tachikawa llegó al hotel a dormir. Pero a la mañana siguiente…

Mimi se levantó, era un poco tarde, bueno, si se compara con la hora acostumbrada para ella, pero dormía feliz, nada la hacía más feliz que estar en su país, Japón.  
La chica salió de su habitación para darle los buenos días a sus padres, pero se encontró con algo inesperado.

- Buenos … días.- Las palabras de Mimi se vieron interrumpidas al ver la habitación, pues al voltear cerca de la puerta, estaban las maletas hechas.

- Oh, hija, ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!.- Dijo su madre. 

- Mamá, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya nos vamos? .- Preguntó con prisa.

- Si, ya nos vamos, hija.- Respondió la Sra. Tachikawa.

- Es que hoy temprano llamaron de la empresa, un inversionista llegó a Nueva York para hacer tratos con la empresa, y debo estar presente ahí, es una gran oportunidad de ganancias…- Explicó el Sr. Tachikawa.

- ¿Qué?, Pero, ¿Por qué no me despertaron?, ¡No tengo mis maletas listas! Ni siquiera me he duchado…

- Bueno, sobre eso… - Dijo su padre.

- No sé si tu quieras acompañarnos de vuelta, pero creímos que te haría más feliz quedarte aquí un tiempo más, como tu habias dicho, ¿O no?.- Agregó su madre, con una sonrisa.

- Ustedes… ¡¿Hablan enserio!?.- Cuestionó la chica. No podía creer que los hubiese convencido de quedarse, una gran alegría la inundó, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue a abrazar a su padre.- ¡Gracias! De verdad deseaba quedarme, los quiero mucho! 

Pero… con mucho cuidado, ¿eh?.- Advirtió el Sr. Tachikawa.- No creas que me voy muy tranquilo con lo que me encontré el sábado por la noche…

Eso hizo que las mejillas de Mimi tomaran un color rojizo, pues recordó ese momento que le pareció muy extraño (bueno, a ambos). Recordó, además, que debía agradecerle esa situación a Taichi. Aunque era extraño, le pareció así que su padre haya confiado en dejarla en Japón.

- Mimi, aún tienes una noche de reservación en el hotel ¿Si te vas a ir con tu amiga?- Preguntó la Sra. Tachikawa.

- Si mamá, eso creo.- Sonrió Mimi. 

- Bueno, si acaso no se puede, usa la tarjeta para pagar otra semana más, pero no más que eso, ¿Bien?.- Diciendo eso, le entregó una tarjeta de crédito a su hija.

- Si, mamá.- Agradeció.

- Nosotros nos vamos a las 2:00pm, el avión sale a las 3:30pm, pero hay que estar ahí antes.- Dijo su padre.

- Está bien, me arreglaré para acompañarlos…

- Pero antes…- Interrumpió su madre- Quiero que confirmes que te quedarás con tu amiga, y que alguien te acompañe al aeropuerto, no quiero que andes sola por las calles de la ciudad, es peligroso para una chica como tú.

- Oh, claro mamá.- Sonrió.- Iré a ducharme…

Después de arreglarse un poco, Mimi salió a buscar a Hikari, para eso fue de visita a la escuela de sus amigos.

… La campana sonó, era el relajante sonido de que las clases finalizaban. Los chicos salían sonriendo de sus salones.

- Hikari-Chan!- Llamó Mimi, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo donde estaban sus amigos con prisa.-

- Oh, hola Mimi.- Sonrió Hikari.- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- Verás… Mis padres se van hoy y…

- ¿Te vas a ir, Mimi?- Le interrumpió Miyako.

No, es por eso que vine.- Sonrió

- ¿Entonces si te quedarás en casa?.- Preguntó con emoción Hikari.

- Bueno, si tu quieres, sí.- Respondió Mimi.

- ¡Claro! Realmente me alegra que te quedes, ¿Entonces hay que agradecerle a mi hermano?.- Preguntó.

- Eh… Pues, sí, en parte.- Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza por sentirse algo apenada.- Además de que mis padres se van antes porque surgió algo importante en la empresa de mi papá, así que… Creo que tengo suerte, je.

- Hikari-Chan, ¿Qué hizo Taichi?.- Preguntó Daisuke, con curiosidad.

- Bueno, creo que eso no es importante- Respondió la chica.

A lo lejos se acercaban los mayores, que salían unos minutos después por el grado en el que estaban.

- ¡Hola chicos!- Saludó de forma escandalosa Miyako, agitando los brazos.

- Hola. – Saludaron los recién llegados. 

- Hola, chicos. – Repitió Mimi con una sonrisa.

- Mimi, hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le preguntó Taichi.

- Pues que no se te haga raro verme, pues invadiré tu casa unas semanas.- Respondió con un gesto divertido en su rostro.

- ¿Te quedarás entonces? .- Preguntó Yamato con una sonrisa bien definida en su cara.- ¡Qué bien, Mimi-chan!

- Si, me quedaré.- Sonrió, pero no pudo evitar sentir que algo la perforaba, una mirada: Sora.- Pero… sobre eso, gracias Taichi, te prometo que te pagaré el favor.- Rió.

- Eh?... Oh, claro… el favor.- Sonrió también, aunque algo nervioso.

- ¿De qué favor hablan?, ¿Por qué no me dicen nada?.- Se quejó Daisuke.

- Nada que te importe, Daisuke- Le calló Taichi.

- Bueno, solo venía para decirle a Hikari-chan, pero tengo que irme a acompañar a mis padres al aeropuerto… - Se disculpó Mimi.

En eso, Hikari le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo a su hermano.

- ¿Qué quieres?.- Preguntó el chico.

- Podrías ser un poco más amable y ayudarle a Mimi a llevar sus maletas a casa, ¿no crees?

Los hermanos hablaban en un tono de modo que todos se daban cuenta.

- Oh, si quieres yo te ayudo, Mimi.- Se ofreció Yamato.

- Gracias, Yamato-kun.- Respondió con una sonrisa la visitante. Volviendo a sentir esa mirada que sentía que la golpeaba en el pecho…

Taichi también se dio cuenta, pues volteó a ver a Sora. En eso, otro codazo de parte de su hermana le hizo apartar sus ojos de la celosa chica.

- ¿?...

- Taichi…

- Oh, sabes, yo también te ayudaré a llevar tus cosas a casa, Mimi.

- Aw, que amables son ambos, es lindo saber que hay hombres tan caballerosos como ustedes.- Bromeó Mimi.

Entonces los 3 jóvenes se dirigían al hotel. Pero Taichi aun no comprendía por qué la insistencia de su hermana, si ya alguien se había ofrecido a ayudar a Mimi, pero igual, le hizo caso. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ahh perdonen que me haya tardado . pero a veces simplemente la inspiración se me va u,u pero me inspire un poquito esta vez xD _

_Wiii a ver cuando continúo o,O sorry _

_Enserio gracias por leer y sus reviews son lo mejor n.n _

_See ya :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Revelaciones

**Revelaciones  
Capítulo 10: "****Ensayo"**

Finalmente, ambos chicos acompañaron a la visitante.

Cuando los padres de Mimi abordaron el avión, los 3 empezaron a caminar de regreso a la salida.

- Este aeropuerto me trae recuerdos tristes… - Comentó la chica.

Ambos chicos voltearon a verla, esperando a que continuara con su comentario.

- Nunca quise irme de aquí, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. – Terminó, intentando dar una sonrisa en modo de disculpa.

- Fue triste que te fueras. Después de haber vivido tantas cosas como grupo, no es lindo que un integrante tenga que alejarse.- Dijo Yamatto.

Taichi solo se dedicaba a observar y escuchar. Aunque realmente se enfocaba más en sus propios pensamientos. Recordaba aquellos días, que solían ser sencillos. ¿Por qué la vida tuvo que tomar situaciones más importantes? ¿Por qué dejaron de ser las preocupaciones tan sencillas?...

- Nunca me llevé mucho contigo, Matt. Pero siempre me pareciste agradable.- Le dijo Mimi.

- Quién sabe por qué… - respondió.- Antes era mucho más serio que ahora…

- Quizás era porque antes parecías una niña de lo más consentida. ¿Sabes? Era cansado escucharte quejarte de todo, Mimi.- Dijo el castaño en tono de burla, sin mala intención.

- No tienes por qué ser tan pesado, Taichi.- Le regañó su amigo.

- Claro que no lo dije con la intención de ofender… - se defendió.

- Considera lo que hablas, puedes hacer sentir mal a la gente.

La chica solo se dedicó a observar.

- Hmm… bien, lo siento, supongo. – Dijo con cara de resignación.

- No te preocupes, si yo fuera tú también me hubiera odiado en esos tiempos.- Respondió Mimi.

- No te odiaba … - le dijo. Después de eso se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde para llegar a tiempo a su partido de soccer.- Rayos, tengo que irme a casa…

- Tenemos que ir a casa, ¿no?- dijo Mimi completando sus palabras.- Recuerda que ahora viviré en tu casa.

- Cierto …

- Bien, si quieres vete tu y yo la acompaño más tarde a tu casa.- Propuso Yamatto.- Quizá ella no quiera irse aún…

- De acuerdo, supongo que será otro el día en el que me acompañes, Mimi.- Dijo apresurado.- Pero ya sabes que tendrás que hacerlo… algún día.

- Si, lo sé y tu también lo sabes.- Se despidió.

Yamatto solo escuchaba lo que parecía ser un chiste o un cuento local. Pero cuando su amigo se fue, le pidió el favor a Mimi.

- Mimi … - le dijo.- Necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Le preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Sabes que tengo mi banda. Y entramos a un concurso para ganar la grabación de un CD…

- Si, ¿entonces?

- Dicen que cantas como los ángeles, jeje. Así que quisiera que nos acompañaras en un dueto, ¿podrías?

- Jajaja. ¿Quién de dijo eso, eh? Pero muchos lo dicen. No creo que haya problema en ayudarlos. Me parece buena idea.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! – Dijo el rubio con emoción, a tal grado de apretujar a Mimi en un abrazo. – Empezaremos a ensayar … ¿te parece hoy?

- Está bien, no tengo nada qué hacer, jajaja.- Le dijo.

Entonces los dos partieron rumbo al lugar donde estaba reunida la banda. Ahí llegando se dedicaron a buscar la canción adecuada y comenzaron a practicar incorporando a la nueva integrante.

Cambiando de escenario, en la casa de los Yagami …

Hikari se encontraba recostada en el sillón viendo la televisión, cuando iba llegando su hermano mayor.

- Ya llegaste.- Le dijo al chico.- Vienes cubierto de tierra, de nuevo… No sé cómo te gusta ensuciarte así.

- Déjame ser, es mi único vicio y lo sabes.- Se defendió de su hermanita.

- ¿ Y Mimi? No se te habrá olvidado que se quedaba con nosotros, ¿o si?

- ¿No está aquí?!

- No… por eso te pregunto.

- Hmm… entonces supongo que se fue con Matt. Iban a ver lo de la banda, yo creo.

- Si, pero ya es algo tarde. Sabes que si sus padres supieran esto se enojarían mucho, ¿no?.- Dijo la menor con la intención de mandar a su hermano a buscarla.

- Dios, ahora me traen de niñero… - Se quejó, mientras regresaba a la puerta para ir a buscarla con su amigo.  
Pero llegando a la calle, vió que se acercaban los dos. Así que regresó a esperar a la entrada de su casa.

- Llegué primero yo que ustedes.- Les dijo a ambos.- Creí que llegarían más temprano.

- Eso planeábamos, pero nos entretuvimos con lo del ensayo.- Se excusó Matt.

- ¿Y cómo les salió?- Preguntó Taichi.

- Bien, creo. Me emociona saber que voy a subir a un escenario con gente talentosa.- Respondió Mimi, con un rostro de emoción.

- Gracias.- Dijo Matt.

- Ya veremos como les sale, bueno, tengo que entrar. ¿Entras conmigo o te espero adentro?- Le preguntó a la chica de ojos claros.

- Voy contigo.- Sonrió.- Adiós, Matt.

Ambos se despidieron y el rubio se fue de regreso a su casa. Debía llegar lo antes posible, pues el era quién le preparaba la cena a su padre.  
Mientras tanto, Mimi y Taichi subían las escaleras hacia la entrada de su casa.

- ¿Vas llegando?- Le preguntó la chica.

- Algo así, pero llegué antes que ustedes.

- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?- Preguntó con una voz amable.

- Bien, como siempre. No hemos perdido ningún juego esta temporada, vamos a las semifinales.- Respondió alegre, al recordar sus triunfos.

- Ah, que bien. Pero yo no le entiendo absolutamente nada al futbol.- Se rió.

- Luego te enseñaré, cuando tengas tiempo… - le dijo a Mimi, pensando en que ahora estaría muy ocupada con los ensayos.

Los dos entraron a la casa Yagami y se dedicaron a dormir, claro que Taichi antes tomó una ducha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wa Wa Wa T.T  
tengo que disculparme MUCHO por no haber continuado.  
pero me han pasado taantas cosas… pero esas cosas me han inspirado a seguir con esto . (motivos personales x3) gracias a los que leyeron la historia aunque estaba en paro, y a los que siguen esperando ;O; sorryyyyyy… gomenne…  
intentaré compensarlos con un buen seguimiento x.x ... jaja ya tengo planeada segunda parte, pero debo terminar este primero ¬¬ tnksss byeee


	11. Chapter 11

Revelaciones

**Revelaciones  
Cap.11 "****Desayuno"**

Al fin el inicio de vacaciones llegó. Era una mañana soleada, un poco más calurosa de lo esperado, pero agradable.

Taichi apenas iba despertando, serían ya casi las 11 de la mañana. Acostumbraba a levantarse a esa hora los fines de semana y vacaciones, así que no se le hizo raro.  
Caminó hacia el baño a lavarse la cara, para después ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche, como todas las mañanas.

Camino hacia a la cocina, pasó por la sala. Fue cuando despertó y reaccionó…

- Se me había olvidado que tenemos visitas… - dijo en una voz algo baja, pero fue suficiente para que su hermana y su huésped, quienes ya estaban bañadas y desayunadas, pudieran oírle.

- Buenos días, hermano.- Le saludó su hermana.

De igual manera lo hizo Mimi.

- Anoche me dormí justo después de que salieras de vuelta, ¿tardaste mucho?.- Le preguntó Hikari.

- No, iba saliendo cuando ví que ya venían de vuelta.- Respondió.- ¿Y mamá y papá?

- Siguen trabajando, las vacaciones son solo para los estudiantes, recuérdalo.- dijo la chica de cabello corto.- ¿Vas a ir hoy con el grupo?

- ¿ A dónde?

- No sabemos a dónde, pero nos juntaremos en casa de Miyako y de ahí a ver qué se nos ocurre hacer… ¿qué recomiendas hacer tu, Taichi?.- Dijo Mimi.

- Hmm.. – pensó.- No sé, tú eres la visitante aquí, así que tienes preferencia, supongo.- bromeó, al no saber qué proponer.

- Bueno, ya veremos eso.- Dijo Hikari.- Ahora arréglate.

- ¿No hay desayuno?.- Preguntó el chico.

- No, dijo mamá que te lo prepararas tú, si vas a seguir de holgazán, debes alimentarte por tu cuenta. ¿Quién te manda a no levantarte temprano?- Rió la menor.

Taichi la observaba con cara de molesto. Era un asco para la cocina, así que debería recurrir a desayunar un cereal, algo que no le agradaba.

- No te preocupes, yo te prepararé algo.- Le propuso Mimi.- Hace rato que no cocino algo, pero tengo ganas, además quedamos en que ibas a probar algo que cocinara.

- Mimi, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Ya le dije que tiene que alimentarse a sí mismo.- Dijo Hikari.

- No, no importa, la verdad. Me gusta cocinar.- Sonrió.- Así que, si me lo permites, pasaré a tu cocina.- Diciendo esto, caminó hacia allá.

Taichi miró a su hermanita con cara de satisfacción, pues se salió con la suya.

- Si sigues así, vas a batallar mucho cuando vivas solo.- Le respondió al gesto. Después continuó viendo la televisión.

El castaño siguió a la chica hacia la cocina. Se recargó en la barra, mientras observaba las maniobras de Mimi.

- Realmente no tienes que hacer esto… - le dijo.

- Vamos, sabes que quieres.- Dijo la chica mientras buscaba algún trasto.- Ya dije que no es molestia.

- Te observaré si no te importa, talvez aprenda algo.- dijo con tono divertido, pues no hablaba enserio.

Mientras veía cada paso de la chica, pensamientos le pasaban por la mente. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Siempre había pensado que era una niña bonita, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la idea de que era muy superficial. Nunca creyó que ella podría ser una chica sincera y amable, pues solía comportarse de manera egoísta. Había madurado. Además no podía dejar de ver en la belleza que se había convertido; su cabello se veía tan bien cuidado, al igual que su rostro, el que no tenía ninguna imperfección, no le hacía falta maquillaje para lucir linda…

- ¿Queso blanco o queso amarillo?- Le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?... – balbuceó Taichi, regresando al planeta tierra.

- Te pregunto que si quieres queso blanco o amarillo.- repitió, mirándole con cara de extrañada al ver su reacción.

- Hmm… queso blanco, supongo.- Respondió.- Lo siento, creo que sigo dormido…

- ¿Enserio planeabas aprender algo de cocina?- Rió.

- Eso planeaba, pero quizás luego. Primero quiero saber si en realidad sería bueno aprender de ti o mejor me pongo a ver algún programa de cocina.- Bromeó.

- Ya verás, Taichi.- Dijo volviendo a su trabajo.- ¿Sabes? Creo que me conviene quedarme en el sillón y ver un juego de la selección nacional en lugar de ver uno de tu equipo en vivo… - respondió.

- ¿Bromeas? No hay como ver el futbol en vivo y en directo. Pero lo mejor es jugarlo.

- No entiendo qué le ven los hombres a eso.- Volteó a ver la cara del chico.- Aunque acepto que es más entretenido que ver el béisbol de Norteamérica… mi papá me llevó una vez a un juego y te juro que no quise volver a saber de eso … - continuó.

- Es muy aburrido. Te podría jurar que el futbol es el más apasionante de todos los deportes.- Dijo con emoción.

- Seguiría sin entender qué tiene de apasionante.- Diciendo esto, le dejó el plato en la mesa con lo que acababa de cocinar.- _Here you have_, aquí tienes tu desayuno.- Sonrió.

Se sentó en la silla del comedor…

- ¿Qué es? No huele nada mal… - Preguntó.

- Un omelette de queso con salmón, lo preparan en mi restaurante favorito de Nueva York, sé que suena extraño pero sabe bien.- Respondió Mimi.

Taichi se quedó observándola unos segundos…  
- ¿No te sentarás conmigo? O me dejarás comer solo?.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bien, aunque yo ya desayuné. Tu madre preparó algo muy bueno hoy, deberías levantarte más temprano …

- No si voy a desayunar lo que prepares tú.- Dijo después de probar lo que su amiga le preparó.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?! Está muy bueno!! .- Exclamó con felicidad.

- No sé, solo es algo que me gusta y ya… - le respondió.

- Hace rato que no probaba algo tan bueno.- Dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.

- Gracias, me harás sonrojar.- agradeció Mimi.

- Jeje, que bueno que te quedaste, porque espero que me cocines todos los días… - le dijo volteando a verla con una mirada que intentaba convencerla.

La chica rió.

- Veremos … 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wuu x3 haha este capitulo es solo para los dos xD  
ay, me encantan T/T  
gracias por leer O hacen que quedarme a escribir esto a las 3am valga la pena xDD


	12. Chapter 12

Revelaciones

**Revelaciones  
Cap.12 "****Princesa"**

Después del desayuno que Taichi disfrutó, siguió a arreglarse para salir con sus amigos.  
Mimi y Hikari se encontraban en la sala, viendo la televisión. En eso, llega la mamá de los hermanos Yagami.

- Ya llegué!!.- Saludó.

- Hola mamá.- Respondió Hikari.

- Buenas tardes, señora Yagami.- Le dijo Mimi con amabilidad.

- Buenas tardes, Mimi. ¿Cómo te la estás pasando de visita? ¿Todo está bien?

- Si, muy bien, gracias.- Sonrió.

- Me alegro.- Respondió.- Hikari, necesito que vengas conmigo, voy a ir a casa de tu abuela y hace mucho que no vas.

- ¿Hoy?... – Preguntó su hija.

- Si, hoy… ¿Tenias planes o que?

- Si… - Dijo con cara de resignada.- Pero bueno, tienes razón, hace mucho que no veo a la abuela, pero ¿Por qué no obligas a mi hermano a ir también?- Reclamó.

- Porque ya lo conoces, no va a ir. Preferiría que fueras tú, Kari.

- De acuerdo, si voy a ir.- Lo dijo con una cara más resignada que la anterior.- Lástima Mimi, me disculpas con los demás.

- Esta bien, Hikari-Chan.- Le dijo y sonrió Mimi.

En eso, Taichi iba entrando a la sala.

- Buenas tardes, Mamá ¿Vas llegando?.- preguntó el mayor.

- Si, pero ya nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde? ¿quiénes?- Preguntó

- Tu hermana y yo vamos a ir con la abuela, supongo que tu no vas.

- Exacto, iré luego, pero hoy me da pereza.- dijo.- Mejor me quedo porque Mimi y yo iremos con los demás.

Entonces, Hikari y su madre salieron de casa para visitar a la abuela Yagami.

En eso, el teléfono celular de Taichi sonó. Era Miyako para avisar que se reunieran en una cafetería conocida.

Taichi colgó.

- ¿Quién habló?- Preguntó Mimi.

- Miyako.- Le respondió.- Ya acordaron a dónde ir, siempre tardan mucho en decidirse.- Comentó.

- Jaja. Y ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

- Iremos a una cafetería. Suena simple, pero la verdad es que es muy entretenida… Hay karaoke, por si quieres cantar – Le sonrió.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Dijo como si le divirtiese mucho.- ¿Tu cantas? – Le preguntó con una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Yo? Nah. – Respondió riendo.- No soy muy afinado que digamos. Puedo cantar, pero lo hago como un lobo aullando.- Bromeó.

- ¿Entonces, cuando van al karaoke solo Yamatto canta?

- No. Pero sin duda es el que lo hace mejor. Sin embargo a Daisuke y a mi nos gusta divertirnos con el micrófono… - Sonrió.

- Se nota que aquí se divierten mucho juntos … Los envidio, jaja.- Dijo en tono de broma.

- ¿Envidia? Pero si en EUA dicen que hay muchas cosas qué hacer, ¿o es mentira?

- Si hay, pero me refiero a que ustedes siempre están juntos.- Dijo haciendo un gesto con la boca.- Los extraño mucho. ¿Ustedes me extrañan?.- Preguntó bromeando, mientras le miraba a los ojos con una expresión lo suficientemente tierna para lograr que Taichi se sonrojara.

- Ehh … - Balbuceó.- No te preocupes, todos extrañamos estar juntos … - Le dijo volteando su mirada hacia arriba. 

Mimi comenzó a reír sin razón aparente.

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Taichi.

- Nada … - siguió riéndo.- ¿ Ya nos vamos?- Cambió el tema.

- Pues si quieres, nada más que tendremos que caminar mucho, está algo retirado de aquí …

- ¿Qué tan lejos?

- Algo …  
Entonces ambos salieron de la casa Yagami rumbo al punto de reunión.  
Caminaron 3 calles, pero como hacía mucho calor por ser verano, el trayecto se hizo pesado para Mimi, quien no acostumbraba a caminar mucho.

- Tengo mucho calor… - Se quejó.- ¿Falta mucho?

- Mmm… solo unas 2 o 3 calles más… jaja. – Le dijo Taichi.

- No te burles de mí.- Hizo un gesto de capricho.

- Lo siento, princesa Mimi.- Rió. 

La chica de ojos claros se detuvo cruzándose de brazos, por lo tanto Taichi también se detuvo a esperarla.  
Mimi hacía gestos que le recordaban a las vivencias de cuando eran niños y se comportaba como lo que era: una princesa.

- No me digas así.- Dijo pareciendo molesta.

- Argg… lo siento, Mimi.- Se disculpó. – Pero ya casi llegamos…

La chica continuaba en la misma posición.  
Entonces, a Taichi se le ocurrió algo que, pensó, sería buena idea. Se acercó a Mimi y le ofreció llevarla en su espalda.

- ¿La llevo?- Le propuso agachándose un poco.

- ¿Qué dices?- Dijo mirándolo extrañado.

- Así ya no tendrás que caminar, jajaja.

A pesar de que Taichi pensó que Mimi iba a rechazar la propuesta, la chica sin decir más se trepó en su espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Pero más te vale que aguantes hasta que lleguemos, ¿eh?- Rió.

- No te preocupes, soy resistente.- Rió de igual manera.

Así fueron caminando (bueno, Taichi) logrando que toda la gente les prestara atención, por los constantes apuros de Mimi. Hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la calle del lugar de reunión.

- Ya puedes bajarte …

- ¿Ya? No estaba tan lejos, jaja.- Dijo mientras se bajaba de su espalda.- Eres un medio de transporte muy eficiente.

- Gracias? … Ja.

En eso, en la esquina contraria vió que estaba parado un chico un par de años mayor que ella, de cabellos azulados. Mimi lo reconoció al instante y corrió hacia él.

- Superior Joe!! – gritó entusiasmada mientras llegaba a él a abrazarlo.- Qué bueno que viniste.- Le sonrió.

- Hola, Mimi.- Le respondió un poco abrumado por la emoción de su amiga.- Hola, Tai.- Saludó al chico que se acercaba.

- Hola Joe.- Le dijo un poco agitado.

- ¿Qué te pasó? Pareces cansado …

- Si, esque tuve que caminar con Mimi encima unas 3 calles … - respondió.

- Tú te ofreciste, no te hagas …- reclamó la chica sin dejar de abrazar a Joe.

- Lo sé, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiéramos llegado tan rápido.

- Hace calor y estaba lejos.- Se quejó.

- Emm… bueno… ¿ Y Hikari?- Preguntó el chico de lentes.

- No vino, se fue con mi madre a casa de la abuela.- Respondió Taichi.

- Ahh…

- ¿Entramos? – Propuso Mimi.- Hace calor …

Entonces los 3 entraron a buscar una mesa, sin embargo Sora y Yamato ya estaban ahí, junto con Koushiro y Daisuke, así que se incorporaron al lugar.

- Hola chicos.- Saludó Taichi.

- Hola, Tai.- Saludaron.

- ¿Listo para nuestra función de hoy?- Preguntó Daisuke.

- Jajaja, claro, como siempre, Dai.- Respondió.

En eso llegaron Miyako, Cody y T.K. que de igual manera se incorporaron a la mesa.

Los chicos después de pedir algunos helados, cafés, frapuccinos, etc. se dedicaron a tener un poco de diversión en la máquina karaoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Finalmente!! x.x wah ahí está xD  
gracias ;D


End file.
